


Storytime at the Potter-Malfoy House

by Ladderofyears



Series: Shipmas 2018 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Lovely, M/M, Post Mpreg, Story within a Story, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Christmas Eve looking after two excitable, magical children has been hard enough. Albus needs to use all his storytelling skills to get his children asleep and into their beds. A certain love story is always guaranteed to make everyone feel warm and cosy...This is based on the prompt: The Quibbler's Guide to Avoiding Nargles in your Mistletoe (which I think is in there somewhere...)





	Storytime at the Potter-Malfoy House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mavisbluemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavisbluemoon/gifts).



> Thank you Mavis, for choosing Time's Up on your Scorbus Fic Rec page. It was a massive compliment to be chosen alongside some of the absolute classics you have picked. If anyone reading wants some fabulous Scorbus stories, I promise you that all the recommendations on her page are absolutely superb. 
> 
> This story is set in the same universe as Time's Up. That story, and this one also, does feature Mpreg, so if that's not your thing then perhaps this isn't the story for you.

Albus had decided, officially, that this Christmas Eve had to have been the longest day of his life. Scorpius was at an afternoon soirée at St. Mungos and wasn’t due to return for hours, leaving him at home with their two children, Willow and Seb. 

Their excitement had reached fever-pitch at about two that afternoon, when an uncontrollable burst of Willow’s magic had made the Christmas tree start to spin and the fairy lights brighten till they popped. _The day that child got a wand couldn’t come fast enough_ , he thought, a touch uncharitably. The whole experience had made Sebby sob, and absolutely nothing could cheer him up except Chocolate Frogs, Mince Pies and some warm Pumpkin Juice. 

If he was being completely honest, the Mince Pies had cheered up Al’s afternoon as well. He’d managed to read his Quibbler for half an hour while the children watched some muggle cartoons on the telly, but the kids had soon got bored of that. 

Al was just on the point of tearing his hair out when Scorpius apperated into their hallway, a dusting of snow on his shoulders and a huge smile for them all. Willow and Seb were all over him in a flurry of hugs and kisses, and were soon wearing the transfigured party hats that Scorpius had pinched from the party. 

Albus had waited for Scor to return so they could complete their final family Christmas Eve tradition: leaving a Pumpkin Pasty and a Firewhiskey out for Santa. Willow worried a little whether Santa would be safe to fly when he’d had so much to drink; she didn’t want him to crash like Uncle Hugo had. She hadn’t found Flying Reindeer in her copy of _Fantastic Beasts_ either. 

Scorpius told Al to relax for five minutes while he bathed the kids. Before too long they were all together cuddled under the big quilt, the children fizzing with excitement and happiness. It was going to take Al’s best storytelling skills to get anyone asleep tonight. 

*

_Once upon a time there was a wondrous, secret world filled with magical people, magical creatures, and enchanted castles. In this magical place there lived a beautiful blond haired boy-_

“That’s daddy!” interrupted Seb, and then went straight back to sucking his thumb.

“I don’t know… We shall see. We’ll need to hear the rest of the story to find out”. Al tried to make his voice sound a touch mysterious. He could hear Scorpius stifle a giggle beside him. This wasn’t the first time Al had told this particular tale. 

_… This child lived happily with his mother and father, but sometimes felt so alone. The only friends he knew were the ones he met in storybooks. He had no brother or sister to play with, and no children ever came to visit. Everyday, the little blond boy dreamed of the day he would go to school, make friends and learn everything there was about magic._

“Daddy, that's Hogwarts! When I'm eleven I’m going there too… I’m going to take an owl and-”

“Shush, baby”, said Scorpius, kissing Willow’s forehead. “Otherwise your daddy will never get to the end of the story… Carry on, Al.”

_… When the little boy was eleven his mother and father took him to get on a train. That train was called the Hogwarts Express and it was going to take him to the school of his dreams. The little boy held tightly to the sweets his mother had given him and bid his parents goodbye. His adventure was starting! As the train pulled out of the station, another little boy decided to sit with him. This little boy had very dark hair-_

“Which looked just perfectly gorgeous from where I was sitting...” interrupted Scorpius, leaning over to kiss his husbands hair. “… But don’t let me stop you. Go on.” 

_… And was just as small, and really just as nervous, but that day he had decided to be brave. He sat with the blond boy and they ate every sweet in the bag! They even brought more sweets, pasties and cakes from a witch selling them. After that, both boys knew they had to be best friends. After all, they were too full to move! And guess what? When they got to school, a magical hat was placed on both their heads. The magical hat was incredibly powerful, and it decided that the two should share all their lessons and even share a room-_

“Don’t like the hat, daddies. No, no. I’m not going to wear it” Seb looked very upset. He hated anything on his head, and the idea of this magical hat caused him terrible worries. He buried his head into Al’s side as his father rapidly moved on with the story. 

_… The little blond boy was incredibly pleased, because it seemed as if all of his dreams were coming true. But it wasn’t to be. Many years before the blond boy was even born, a very evil wizard had tried to rule this secret land. The blond haired boy’s grandfather had followed this evil wizard, and so their family were forced to stay hidden. But when things are hidden they become mysterious. People believed the evil wizard was the blond boy’s real father, and they became too frightened to be his friend-_

“But grandad beat the terrible wizard! I know, ‘cause Uncle James told me, and its on grandads Chocolate Frog card. I really read it daddies!”. Willow was always very indignant about this part of the story, and always felt she had jump in and defend her families honour. 

_… The only person who was kind to him was the little boy with the dark hair. But this little boy’s dreams weren't coming true either. His magic wasn’t very strong and he found being at the school very difficult. His own father was a very famous wizard, and sometimes he felt like he wasn’t good enough to be his son-_

“But you and Grandad Harry love each other now, though?”. Willow couldn’t imagine how anybody could think that about her precious Grandad, who looked just like her daddy, but was much more fun. He’d take her out on his broom sometimes, and sneak her extra Pepper Imps. 

_And when the two boys returned for their fourth year at the school, the dark haired boy did something very silly indeed. Now, that is a part of the story that I’m going to save till you two are much, much bigger, but this much I’ll tell you. The blond haired boy was very, very brave and without him none of us would be here today-_

“I think the less said about this part of the story the better,” muttered Scorpius, finding his husband’s lips for one more kiss. “A world without all of you wouldn’t be worth living...”

_… So back to the story. The blond haired boy’s father was very angry. His son was the only family that he had left, and he was frightened that he was going to lose him. He was so scared that he told his son that he could never see his best friend again. The boy was to go to live in France forever. He would go to school there, and not even come back for holidays!_

Al knew this was the part of the story they all liked the most. Even Scorpius was listening intently now, his eyes suspiciously red-rimmed. A single tear tracked down Willow’s cheek. Al kissed it away, reminding her that the story did have a happy ending. 

_…The boy with the dark hair was broken-hearted. You see, he had fallen in love with the blond haired boy. He missed him every single day, and not one day passed where he did not think about him. Every day the two boys wrote. They told each other about the falling snows, the lights in Hogsmede, and even the Nargles in their Mistletoe! They told each other everything._

_Once, a day came when the blond haired boy didn’t receive an owl, and he felt like crying, for he, too, had fallen in love._

_When the blond haired boy was seventeen he returned to England. He told his father of his love for the dark haired boy, and how they had talked of being together, building a home and being bonded forever. The father was furious. He told his son he must marry a witch, and that he would do so as soon as he left school-_

“I can’t believe that Grandad would say that, daddy! Stories all say that you must marry your true love!”. Willow felt extremely upset on her parent’s behalf, and couldn’t really understand why her Grandad Draco had said something quite so silly. 

“Well, I think he just wanted me to be happy, sweetheart”, Scorpius replied to his daughter. “He didn’t have any idea how much your daddy and I loved each other, even then”. 

_… Well, the dark haired boy couldn’t just let that happen. When he heard what had been planned he decided to take action. As soon as he was eighteen he ran away to France, and told the other boy how much he loved him. Their bonding ceremony took place the next day under an oak tree. And when they kissed, and promised to love each other forever, that is exactly what happened._

Al paused, and reached over to hold Scor’s hand. He couldn’t imagine any other life making him as happy as he one that he shared with him. Even after so many years, Al knew there could never be another person that fitted him so well as Scorpius. 

_… Years passed, and the two boys were lucky enough to have a daughter. Her name was Willow, and she was the most beautiful thing her fathers had ever seen. Red hair like her grandmother and her father’s grey eyes. They had thought their family complete, but that wasn’t the case. When they found out they were going to have a son, they called him Sebastian. He looked just like his father, with jet black hair and green eyes._

_When the two boys saw their children together, both of them agreed that this was what true love felt like. And they built a home and a life for themselves. And even the blond haired boy’s father finally had to agree, that they were the perfect family-_

“Well, it wasn’t all dad’s fault”, said Scorpius, with a frown. “He didn’t take well to all that teasing from your dad about his son taking the Potter name. But I like it. Potter-Malfoy… And I quite like you, Albus Potter-Malfoy. Still the best looking man I’ve ever shared my sweets with...”

*

Their children, fast asleep now and dreaming of tomorrow’s excitements were carried to their beds. Al reflected that, overall, it really had been a lovely Christmas Eve. Pulling the sheets over Scorpius and himself, he moved closer so their bodies fit into a comfortable embrace. There was just one part of the story that he had omitted. 

_… And one day when Sebastian was four, the dark-haired boy found himself pregnant one last time, and he couldn’t quite believe it had happened again, even though he was trying to be careful-_  

“Really?” Scor’s eyes were full of joy. He rested his hand on his husband’s still flat stomach, his other stroking Al’s soft unruly hair. 

“Truly. Happy Christmas”. Al pulled his husband to him, finding his lips for a deep, warm kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope your teeth haven't rotted away with all that fluff.


End file.
